Cradle
by loveableneko
Summary: A short time left Ernest decideds to tell Garu how he truly feels about him before he dies [This is my take on what should of been in the episode where Ernest died]


"Ernest! Ernest!" came a desperate voice. The heavily damaged pilot twitched slightly at the sound of that particular voice. _Garu_ he thought to himself. He hurt all over and his breathing was already labored. He couldn't believe that this was going to be the end for him, but at least he was dying for the one he loved.

Garu had run up to the Goddess and then quickly taken out his friend from the remains. _Stupid Ernest. Why did you have to go and do that_ he thought, trying to keep his tears back as he cradled his best friend in his arms. He then felt a hand touch his face. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of those ice blue eyes gazing at him and that soft smile he always expected from the other man. "Ernest!...Ernest, thank god, I thought I lost you!" He sounded maybe a little too happy, but when he saw Ernest's smile disappear with those words he got worried again.

"Garu...I don't have much time left," the blonde said softly.

"Stupid, what are you talking about? You're going to be fine, you're not going to die, you're not going to die!" he said, still trying to hold back his tears.

"Gareas, it was my own choice to save you, I don't regret it, I'm happy that I'm dying for you, though I would of preferred to live with you forever." He gasped slightly and coughed; it was getting harder and harder for him to talk, but he had to keep his will to live strong for just a little while, as he wanted to tell Garu everything before he left him forever.

"Why! Why do you always do such stupid things, why do you always worry about me, it should have been me not you...not you...Ernest..." He trailed off, tears slowly slipping from his eyes. He couldn't hold them back anymore; why was this happening to him.

"Garu, I have something to tell you before I go, something I've always wanted you to know, but because I was too much of a coward to say it to you, I will now never know what could have been. But Garu, I've loved you for so long, so long that it hurts me to leave you at such a time, but in the end, I'm happy that I could finally tell you these feelings." He smiled again, clinging to Garu's outfit tightly, not wanting to let go of the man he had come to love so very much.

Garu was surprised to hear such words from Ernest, but when he thought about it, it explained a lot about how the blonde was always so overprotective of him and worried over him so much. Though to tell him such a thing now only made this final farewell even harder. "Ernest, why...why do you have to tell me this now, when you are leaving me?" he sobbed, tears flowing down his face. A gentle hand came up and brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Don't show me such a sad face, Garu. I'll always be with you here...in your heart." He placed his hand over Garu's heart and smiled up at him. "I'll always be here, forever..." he whispered to the man.

Garu couldn't take much more of this; he didn't want him to leave. "I...know...I KNOW BUT..."

Without warning he felt his lips captured by the blonde's in a kiss. He was still slightly shocked but to his surprise he found himself melting into it, kissing Ernest back. The kiss became a bit more passionate as their tongues slowly began to dance with each other's, though in the end it was Ernest who had to part. He could feel himself slipping from this world. Knowing this was his last few seconds with his friend, he gave Garu one final smile, as his fellow pilot also smiled back at him.

_Garu, always remember that I love you, and that I'll never forget you_. Those were the words he wanted to say but couldn't; his voice was already gone, he had no time left now. Then his body slowly became limp and silent. The man still holding him couldn't believe this was happening, tears once again flowing and he realized that Ernest had truly left him. He had no words, nothing to say; he just wept while holding the body of his precious friend.


End file.
